cartooncrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Vexus
- Slimline= - Vicky= }} |caption = Vexus in UNBSX |show = My Life as a Teenage Robot |first = "Hostile Makeover", October 24th 2003 |sex = Female |age = 2,000 |species = Robot |eyes = Green |hair = Gray |relatives = Vega (daughter) |enemies = Jenny |occupation = Prisoner |residence = Cluster Prime (Prison)}} Vexus (formerly Queen Vexus) is the main antagonist in My Life as a Teenage Robot. She was the reigning monarch of Cluster Prime and commander of the Cluster, and is still one of Jenny's most common foes. She was voiced by the late Eartha Kitt in all of her appearances except in Around the World in Eighty Pieces where she is voiced by Cree Summer. Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Vexus appears as a playable character in Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X. She is one of the many character from My Life as a Teenage Robot. Bio She's once the lonely and enigmatic scientist's only creation, although her origin and backstory changes but one that remain constant is this former monarch of Cluster Prime goes on her goal of restoring the earth.But now as the Queen, she took the opposite direction, as she's going so far to enslave the human race, and sway Jenny, a fellow robotic being, to her side. Unfortunately for her (and fortunately for us), Jenny always manages to stay one step ahead of her, no matter how many fiendish schemes she has laid for the teenage robot. To add insult to injury, she had recently found herself overthrown as ruler of her homeworld, her plot to keep her subjects under her heel uncovered. Now, she lives to avenge her loss, and she will retake the empire that she sees as rightfully hers....by any means necessary. Special Powers *Flight *Can morph her body to produce a variety of weapons and disguises *Energy Blasts *Insectoid Legs for battle purposes *Commands a set of robotic drones Quotes Intro: *"I'll make you squishy meatsacks my obedient slaves!" (Intro against a Human character) *"Join my legion, or be destroyed!" (Intro against robotic character) *"I will crush you like the nasty little vertebrate that you are." (Intro against Plankton) *" How cute. Let us dance." * *evil laughter* *"First, you three. Then tomorrow, this wretched, PUNY planet!" * "You can laugh but, you can't rust me."(Intro against spongebob squarepants) *" I WILL make you mine, XJ-9!" (Intro against Jenny) *"The glory of the Cluster shall be mine once again, dear daughter!" (Intro against Vega) *"Side with me, and the untold riches of Cluster Prime shall be yours for the taking!" (Intro against Misty) *"How dare you enslave one like us to do your bidding! You will suffer!" (Intro against Jimmy Neutron) *"No human will EVER be the master of technology, dead or alive!" (Intro against Technus) *"Humans with powers... how unforgivable!" (Intro against Korra, Toph, Sokka, Zuko, Azula, or Stormy) *"Well, hello..." (Intro against Lord Dregg) *"I have no time to entertain little boys who make-believe. But if you insist...." (Intro against Doug) Win Pose: *"Did you really think you slimy pink monkeys would have won against me?" *"Surrender, mammals, and behold the superior lifeform!" (Win Pose against almost any opponent that isn't robotic) *"What a disappointment to have to dismantle a fellow robotic creature like yourself." (Win Pose against almost any robotic opponent) *"One day, you're swearing loyalty to the human race. The next, you'll be nothing more than my obedient pet!" (Win Pose against Jenny) *"Cluster Prime is mine to rule again. As it was meant to be!" (Win Pose against Vega) *"What does a mere human princess mean to one who was once a Queen? NOTHING." (Win Pose against Azula) *"Magic? Feh. I'm not impressed." (Win Pose against Kyle or Timmy) *"I have no use for you. Be gone!" (Win Pose against Misty) Victory Screen: *"With age, comes experience. And I'm 2000 years ahead of the curve." *"What did you really expect, human? I'm not just a machine, I was the Queen of Cluster Prime! Two things already stacked against you!" *"There is no bigger disgrace than to see a disgusting human mistreat his machines by habitually forgetting to finish them. Be gone!" (Victory Screen against Professor Calamitous) *"I shall make you embrace your true destiny, XJ-9. Whether you like it or not." (Victory Screen against Jenny) *"I rule once again! Oh, and you're grounded."(Victory Screen against Vega) *"I actually have a task for you, human. You will have the honor of filming my future conquest of your planet, to document for generations to come!" (Victory Screen against Tommy) *"I will have every last molecule of this ventilation system clogging 'chalk' disposed of once I take over your wretched, organic world!" (Victory Screen against Rudy) *"Perhaps you would consider joining forces with me? We'd make both our worlds tremble before us!" (Victory Screen against Lord Dregg) *"If XJ-9 had a hard time dealing with you, she's obviously been skipping quite a few maintenance checks to be so...rusty." (Victory Screen against Misty) Miscellaneous: TBA Taunts: TBA Alternate Costume Name: Slimline Costume First Appearance: "Queen Bee", November 16th, 2006 Bio: Because of her exile from Cluster Prime, Vexus no longer wore the royal armor symbolizing her role as Queen of the Cluster. Thought destroyed on a dump asteroid, Vexus returned with a new, sleeker form. Don't be fooled, however. She may no longer be Queen, but she's still just as deadly as before! Halloween Costume Name: Vicky First Appearance: "Queen Bee", November 16th, 2006 Bio: Having failed to infiltrate the school and have her revenge on XJ-9 (her outdated slang and awful disguise didn't help in the least), Vexus turned to the Krust Cousins for help. Using their keen fashion sense and seemingly limitless wardrobe, Vexus created a new look and identity for herself, as 'Vicky'. With her new appearance, Vexus sought to become the centre of attention once again - as well as dispose of Jenny as soon as she has the chance! Gallery vexusrender.png|Vexus in My Life as a Teenage Robot Nicktoons vexus alternate costume by neweraoutlaw-d678ya0.png|Slimline Costume Nicktoons_vexus_halloween_costume_by_neweraoutlaw-d6lq6b8.png|Vicky Halloween Costume Category:Characters Category:Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Character Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Category:Robot Category:Female Category:Antagonists Category:Playable Category:Starter Category:Chronicles of illusion characters Category:Villains